leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee/Strategy
Skill usage * is a great scout. Putting in as many places as possible can warn your team and you about gank attempts or lonely targets in jungle. Combined with , can grant great map control. is ignored by enemy turrets, but cannot be teleported to. *With some mana regen masteries/runes/item, can set some before creeps spawn. Ask junglers where they are starting and trap the surrounding area; With only Utility masteries & at Level 1, you can regenerate the mana for Bushwhack by the time it comes off cooldown. can also set up in the enemies' jungle if they have a jungler. The best places to set up s in the enemy jungle is in the intersection where they must pass to kill the neutral creeps. * abilities cost no mana, so it is effective to use to push or jungle. can also be used to jump over the jungle walls and escape.Since costs no mana, it can be endlessly cast which makes it a good chasing and escaping ability. *Switching to and farming creeps can be much more effective in earning gold rather than using normal form to last hit. *Precasting then can surprise enemies, or last hit heroes by tower while still leaving your as a get away. **Additionally if your target is too far to reach with melee and close enough for a ranged attack auto attack in human form and quickly switching forms and casting can result in a ranged takedown nuke on a fleeing enemy. *With good harassing abilities, good farming abilities, good escape abilities, and the staying power of self-heals with , is an excellent solo laner and is a good choice to hold the 1v2 top lane if your team has a jungler. (although she depends on her ult to maximize her farming and escaping capacities, having more problems with such factors before level 6) * is useful for champion harassing, and the can help you chase fleeing enemies. *If laning top or bottom, can cast to check the brush or use since it also provides momentary sight. *Nidalee can setup devastating combos on bruisers and other high resistance champions using and to land a perfect setup resulting in the target losing 40% of their resistance and becoming very vulnerable to all Nidalee's damaging abilities. Having increases the effectiveness and ease of landing Javelin toss and keeping your target in place for landing . * is very good at escaping from enemies in the jungle due to her passive combined with and allows to escape any enemy in the jungle. *Aditionaly, can be a great Juker while beign chased: getting into a Brush, then using to move in the direction you came from, most of the time, this causes your chasers to continue towards where you were heading, giving some time to escape, or for a . *Nidalee's damage is calculated based on her distance from the spear when it hits a target. By using ghost and/or flash, the damage multiplier of the can be increased above the stated limit. **An easy way to deal extra damage while using is by while in away from the target. Build usage * works quite well with , since switching to and from not only costs no mana, its cooldown is also shorter than the duration of the stacks, so she can continually switch to and from to always have the item's maximum 8 stacks. Alternatively, you can repeatedly use when moving outside of combat as it also cools down faster than . * and its derivative items and are exceptionally powerful combined with the fast cooling abilities of , especially . *Consider buying a because has great escape abilities and can maintain her stacks easily, compared to other champions. *Since abilities cost no mana, it is very effective to spam her skills to gain mana from . *By buying large amounts of AP such as can increase your damage with , , and will also increase your healing with by a fair amount. * can boost her heals on herself by buying a also giving her some needed cooldown reduction. Recommended builds Countering * relies on being able to heal constantly so she can get into fights and deal damage so using on her is an effective way to keep her from returning to a fight or killing her if she tries to run. * is very susceptible to hard CC and cannot provide any of her own so crowd control her as soon as she comes into range of your team can get her killed very quickly. Due to her synergy with , hard CCs can also greatly lower her effectiveness. *If you are chasing and you are both at low health it is highly advised not to follow her into brush as this is a chance for her to change form and heal right before reversing the tide of the battle. *If you are having trouble dodging or need to take a hit for a teammate always remember that it does more damage based on the distance between it and so if you move to it will do less damage. * can be easily dodged by side stepping or standing behind minions. * has great mobility and is good at baiting team fights in her teams favor by pulling unwary enemies into bad positions. If you see a leading you or your team through the jungle or any other tightly spaced areas don't follow her unless you have good knowledge of the area via wards or some other map awareness. It also leaves yourself open to a powerful that could kill you. Category:Champion strategies